Weskers Rache
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Chris' Leben liegt in Trümmern. Er bekommt Hilfe von völlig unerwarteter Seite, doch ahnt er nicht, dass er dabei nur eine Figur im grausamen Spiel der Rache wird... ONESHOT


Es war Barrys Idee gewesen und Chris wusste, dass sein alter Freund es nur gut gemeint hatte. Trotzdem fragte er sich im Auto auf dem Weg zu den Burtons, warum er der Einladung zugesagt hatte. Im Moment war Chris Redfield so gar nicht nach Gesellschaft.

Der BSAA-Agent hatte eine turbulente Zeit hinter sich und noch war keine Ordnung in sein Leben zurückgekehrt.

Die Vergangenheit hatte Chris nicht losgelassen, sondern sich immer wieder in sein Leben geschlichen. Sie verfolgte ihn seit Jahren, meist nachts in seinen Träumen. Die Schattenmonster, schwarze, formlose Wesen, die Geister aus seiner Vergangenheit, quälten ihn mit seinen Erinnerungen. Ihre Fratzen verzogen sich jedes Mal zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, wenn sie ihn an all diejenigen erinnerten, die seinetwegen gelitten oder ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sein Team in Edonien, Piers, der sich geopfert hatte, um ihn zu retten, Jill, die sein Leben so bereitwillig für seines gegeben hatte, seine Kollegen aus dem STARS-Team, die im Herrenhaus gestorben waren, seine Schwester Claire, das unschuldige College-Mädchen, das er in die Umbrella-Sache mit hineingezogen hatte. Und dann war da noch er: Albert Wesker.

Auch wenn Wesker seit Jahren tot war, verfolgte er Chris weiter. Die Bilder vom Vulkan, den Raketenwerfern und der gewaltigen Explosion, die Wesker verschlungen hatte, vereinnahmten noch heute seine Gedanken. Chris hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass das Kapitel Wesker in seinem Leben abgeschlossen war. Die Mission war beendet und alle Akten im Archiv der B.S.A.A. weggeschlossen. Doch Wesker schaffte es auch heute noch, Chris' Leben ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Da war Jake Muller, Albert Weskers Sohn. Sie hatten schon vor Jahren ein klärendes Gespräch miteinander geführt, aber ihre Beziehung heute war mehr als unterkühlt. Chris wusste, dass Jake ihm Vorwürfe machte. Er hatte Wesker getötet und dem Jungen damit die Chance genommen, seinen Vater kennenzulernen.

Die vielen Schuldgefühle und der Kummer hatten Chris in den Alkohol getrieben, mit dem er versucht hatte, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen. Selbstredend war er grandios gescheitert. Er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern und erst recht nicht konnte er vor ihr davonlaufen. Seine Arbeit bei der B.S.A.A. war mehr eine Qual und er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, den Job endgültig an den Nagel zu hängen. Er hatte aus Pflichtgefühl weitergemacht und auch weil er das Gefühl hatte, Piers etwas schuldig zu sein.

Seine Schwester und Jill hatten ihm geholfen, nach seinem Absturz wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Zwischen ihm und Jill war sogar für kurze Zeit eine romantische Beziehung entstanden. Es war irgendwie passiert und am Anfang hatte es gut funktioniert. Irgendwann jedoch hatte Chris gemerkt, dass sie zwar durch tiefe Freundschaft, aber nicht durch Liebe miteinander verbunden waren. Sie waren Partner, aber keine Liebenden, und so waren sie bald wieder auseinandergegangen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte tiefe Risse bekommen und mittlerweile hatten sie kaum noch Kontakt mehr zueinander. Da nun auch noch Jill aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, hatte Chris ein Stück weit seinen Lebensmut verloren.

Barry versuchte nun, Chris dazu zu bringen, sich nicht allein in seiner Wohnung zu vergraben. In dem Versuch, seinen alten Freund etwas aufzumuntern, hatte Barry ihn zu einem Abendessen zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Eigentlich hatte Chris absagen wollen, doch schließlich hatte er sich doch breitschlagen lassen. Er wollte Barry nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und damit nicht auch noch die Freundschaft zu ihm gefährden.

Chris bog in die Einfahrt vor dem Haus der Burtons ein und stellte sein Auto ab. Barrys Frau Kathy öffnete ihm die Tür und bat ihn herein.

„Chris, schön, dass du da bist. Komm rein! Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Kathy war eine gute Seele und noch dazu eine hervorragende Köchin. Der Duft des Essens lag bereits im Flur, als Chris eintrat und seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte.

Barry Burton kam die Treppe herunter und begrüßte Chris.

„Chris, schön dich zu sehen", sagte Barry und sie schlugen mit den Händen ein. „Ich freue mich, dass du doch gekommen bist."

„Ja, danke für die Einladung."

„Komm mit ins Esszimmer. Moira und Polly sind auch da. Natalia ist noch oben, aber sie wird auch gleich kommen."

Chris nahm am Esstisch Platz, der bereits gedeckt war. Barrys Töchter begrüßten ihn ebenfalls und verwickelten ihn in ein Gespräch. Kathy beendete die Vorbereitungen in der Küche.

„Wie geht's dir, Chris?", fragte Barry.

„Ganz OK."

„Hallo", kam plötzlich eine leise Stimme von der Tür. Als Chris aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau in einem blauen Kleid. Sie war schlank und zierlich und hatte ein hübsches Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten, der über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel. Sie hatte warme, braune Augen und lächelte schüchtern. Chris musste zugeben, dass sie die hübscheste junge Frau war, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Natalia. Komm, setz dich."

Natalia Korda. Als Chris sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie noch das kleine Mädchen gewesen, das Barry aus den Klauen von Alex Wesker befreit und von der Insel gerettet hatte. Er hatte sie in seine Familie aufgenommen und ihr ein neues Zuhause gegeben. Sie hatte sich schnell eingelebt und war ein Teil der Burton-Familie geworden. Chris war für einen Moment sprachlos, wie sich Natalia entwickelt hatte. Sie war nun eine junge Frau. Chris schätze sie auf 18 Jahre.

„Natalia, das ist ein alter Freund der Familie, Chris Redfield. Wir arbeiten zusammen für die B.S.A.A.", erklärte Barry. „Chris, das ist Natalia, unsere Adoptivtochter."

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Redfield", sagte Natalia freundlich und sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Einfach nur Chris. Die Freunde ist ganz meinerseits", sagte Chris.

Natalia nahm auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Chris Platz.

„Natalia hat gerade ihren Highschool-Abschluss gemacht", sagte Barry und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, diese Neuigkeit verkünden. Moira verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, Dad, willst du unseren Gast jetzt auch noch zulabern? Wir ham's schon kapiert, dass Natalia 'ne Wucht in der Schule ist!"

Natalia lachte leise.

„Moira!", mahnte Barry.

„Was ist denn das Spannende, mit dem ich nicht „zugelabert" werden soll?", fragte Chris amüsiert.

„Natalia hat als Jahrgangs- und als Schulbeste abgeschlossen", sagte Barry voller Stolz. „Sie hat Stipendien für alle Elite-Universitäten bekommen! Yale, Harvard, Princeton..."

„Hey, das ist beeindruckend", sagte Chris. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Vielen Dank", murmelte Natalia verlegen.

„Sie hat sich aber noch nicht entschieden, wo sie hingehen möchte", fügte Kathy hinzu.

„Bei der Auswahl verstehe ich das sogar. Hast du schon einen Favoriten?", wollte Chris wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Natalia.

„Und welches Fach?"

„Ich glaub, das ist egal", warf Moira ein. „Unser kleines Genie könnte sowieso alles machen."

„Biologie", sagte Natalia und sah Chris direkt an. „Mikrobiologie finde ich sehr interessant."

Natalia sagte während des Essens kein Wort mehr, sondern saß nur stumm zwischen den anderen. Immer wieder warf sie Chris schüchterne Blicke zu. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke hin und wieder mit einem Lächeln. Sie war ein nettes und sehr höfliches Mädchen, das auf Chris einen sehr verschüchterten Eindruck machte.

* * *

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Moira und Polly. Chris und Barry gingen auf die Terrasse in den Garten. Kathy bot Chris eine Tasse Kaffee an, die er dankend annahm. Er und Barry ließen sich auf den Holzstühlen nieder, während Natalia in den Garten zu den Blumenbeeten ging. Chris beobachtete sie einige Zeit. Ein paar Mal warf sie ihm verstohlene Blicke zu, sah aber immer gleich wieder weg, wenn sie sah, dass er sie beobachtete.

„Die Zeit ist schnell vergangen", meinte Barry. „Es kommt mir vor, als wäre sie erst gestern zu uns gekommen."

„Ja, sie werden schnell erwachsen", sagte Chris. „Es scheint ja sehr gut mit euch funktioniert zu haben. Sie hat sich gut eingelebt. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, als sie hierherkam."

Barry wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen."

„Wieso?", fragte Chris erstaunt.

„Kathy hält mich für verrückt, aber... Ich habe einfach schon seit langer Zeit das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Natalia ist... Sie ist einfach nicht wie ein 18-jähriges Mädchen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ach, sie ist so gar nicht wie Moira oder Polly in dem Alter waren. Sie ist viel reifer und erwachsener. Manchmal denke ich... Wahrscheinlich ist es nur meine Einbildung..."

„Die Dinge, die sie erlebt hat, haben sie mit Sicherheit geprägt", meinte Chris. „Da ist es normal, dass sie nicht wie andere Kinder ist."

„Das hat Kathy auch gesagt", meinte Barry. „Aber mich beunruhigen einfach ein paar Dinge. Sie liest sehr viele Kafka-Bücher. Das hat Alex Wesker auch getan. Sie geht nicht raus, hat keine Freunde, interessiert sich nicht für die Dinge, für die sich Mädchen normalerweise interessieren."

„Wart ihr mit ihr bei einem Psychologen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Der meinte, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung ist."

„Sie scheint sehr intelligent zu sein", sagte Chris, während er Natalia betrachtete.

„Oh ja, das macht mir manchmal Angst", gab Barry missmutig zu. Kathy rief ihren Mann in diesem Moment nach drinnen. „Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Barry und ging ins Haus zurück, sodass nur Chris und Natalia im Garten zurückblieben.

Chris überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte, dann entschloss er sich, das Gespräch mit Natalia zu suchen. Sie war immer noch mit den Pflanzen beschäftigt. Als er die Wiese überquert hatte und zu ihr trat, goss sie gerade. Die Beete waren gepflegt und erstrahlten in allen erdenklichen Farben.

„Hast du die Blumen gepflanzt?", fragte Chris, beeindruckt von der Vielfalt.

„Ja", antwortete Natalia. „Blumen sind ein Hobby von mir."

„Hast du eine Lieblingsblume?"

Sie nickte und deutete auf eine ganze Reihe verschiedenfarbiger Blumen. Alle hatten entweder trompeten- oder schalenförmige Blüten und ausladende Blütenblätter.

„Sind das... Lilien?", fragte Chris, der sich erinnern konnte, dass er die Blumen schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Ich hab sie in verschiedenen Formen und Farben gepflanzt", erklärte Natalia. „Ich mag die besonders, aber auch die."

Sie deutete auf einen Rosenstrauch mit dunkelroten Blüten.

„Die sind wirklich schön. Du scheinst ein Händchen für Blumen zu haben."

„Vielen Dank." Sie warf ihm immer nur kurze Blicke von der Seite her zu und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie sehr verunsichert in seiner Gegenwart und strich sich immer wieder verlegen Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten. Auf Chris machte sie den Eindruck eines sehr introvertierten Mädchens, das in Gegenwart anderer sehr unsicher war. Er hoffte, dass er sie nicht einschüchterte.

„Deine Adoptiveltern sind sehr stolz auf dich. Dass du so einen guten Schulabschluss geschafft hast, ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Ich würde verstehen, wenn das alles ein bisschen viel für dich ist."

Natalia stellte die Gießkanne zur Seite. Sie lächelte schwach und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Ich fühle mich tatsächlich ein bisschen überfordert. Alle haben hohe Erwartungen an mich. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich das nicht erfüllen kann. Ich verstehe nicht, warum alle jetzt so sind."

„Du musst doch hart gearbeitet haben, um das zu erreichen", meinte Chris. „Deine harte Arbeit hat sich ausgezahlt. Sei nicht so bescheiden. Sei auch stolz auf das, was du erreicht hast."

Natalia zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht so viel gemacht. Es war nicht schwer. Die Highschool war keine Herausforderung. Ich musste nie viel tun."

Allmählich verstand Chris, was Barry vorhin gemeint hatte. Natalia war wirklich nicht wie ein junges Mädchen.

„Ich mochte die Highschool nie", sagte Chris. „Ich war nicht schlecht, aber wenn ich das Fach oder den Lehrer nicht mochte, dann... war ich leider ziemlich faul. So richtig was auf die Reihe gebracht habe ich in der Schule nicht. Deshalb bin ich danach zum Militär."

„Ich mochte die Schule auch nicht", sagte Natalia. „Sie ist langweilig, sperrt die jungen Menschen ein. Zeitverschwendung. Militär klingt aufregend."

„So toll war es nicht", sagte Chris. „Du hast gesagt, dass dich Biologie interessiert."

„Ja, das Leben ist das große Geheimnis und das große Rätsel", sagte Natalia und strich mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die Blüte einer weißen Lilie. „Wir wissen viel zu wenig über das Leben. Vor allem über das Leben, das wir nicht sehen können."

„Du hast gesagt, dich interessiert Mikrobiologie", sagte Chris.

Natalia nickte. „Bakterien sind faszinierende Geschöpfe", sagte sie fast verträumt und schwärmend. „Aber noch viel faszinierender sind..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Was?", fragte Chris, der allmählich neugierig wurde.

„Viren."

„Viren?"

„Ja. Sie sind gar keine Lebewesen und können strenggenommen der Biologie gar nicht zugeordnet werden. Sie sind so viel einfacher als wir und doch beherrschen sie uns. Mit ihnen würde ich mich gerne beschäftigen. Es steckt viel Potenzial in ihnen."

„Potenzial?", hakte Chris nach.

„Ich weiß, dass Barry anderer Meinung ist. Ich verstehe das. Das ist nur natürlich. Er hat mir viel von dem erzählt, was er in Raccoon City erlebt hat. Das hat mich bewegt. Ich spreche deshalb nie über meinen wirklichen Wunsch." Auf einmal schlug sie sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, nein, ich habe ja völlig vergessen, dass Sie auch dort waren und das erlebt haben. Sie denken jetzt wahrscheinlich schlecht von mir", sagte Natalia. „Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen."

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge", sagte Chris schnell. „Nach all den Jahren, in denen mich das Ganze schon begleitet, erschreckt mich so schnell nichts mehr. Das ist vollkommen OK. Ich finde nur, dass das ein sehr seltsamer Wunsch ist. Für ein junges Mädchen, das diese Dinge durchgemacht hat."

„Sie kennen meine Geschichte?", fragte Natalia.

Chris nickte. „Barry hat mir erzählt, was auf der Insel passiert ist. Und die B.S.A.A. war in Terragrigia involviert. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach den Vorfällen fasziniert von Viren sein würdest."

„Die Viren sind nicht böse. Sie sollten erforscht werden, damit wir so viel wie möglich über sie lernen können", sagte Natalia.

Sie betrachteten ein paar Insekten, die in den Blüten nach Pollen suchten. Chris dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er konnte nicht zustimmen. Die Forschung an Viren hatte in seinen Augen genug Schaden im Leben von zu vielen Menschen angerichtet. Vielleicht versuchte sie, den Geschehnissen, die ihr Leben schon so früh durcheinander geworfen hatten, irgendwie einen Sinn zu geben und es war ihre Art, ihre Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich dann mal verabschieden", sagte Chris. „Ich werde noch mit Barry sprechen. Kommst du auch mit rein?"

„Ich werde noch ein bisschen hierbleiben", sagte Natalia, ging in die Hocke und begann, ein paar welke Blütenblätter, die im Beet auf der Erde lagen, aufzusammeln.

„OK. Dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute für die Wahl deiner Universität", sagte Chris und war schon im Gehen begriffen. Natalia richtete sich auf und hielt ihn zurück.

„Mr. Redf- Pardon", sie errötete sofort, „ich meine... Chris."

„Ja?"

„Sehe ich Sie wieder? Kommen Sie mal wieder vorbei?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Chris war überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Direktheit.

„Ähm, klar, bestimmt irgendwann mal wieder. Dann können wir uns wieder unterhalten."

Natalia lächelte glücklich. „Das wäre sehr schön."

Wenn Chris geahnt hätte, welchen dunklen Pfad er schon in naher Zukunft durch diesen fatalen Satz einschlagen sollte, er hätte Natalia Korda niemals wiedergesehen.

* * *

Als Chris Natalia das zweite Mal wiedersah, war er am späten Abend auf dem Weg vom Einkaufen nach Hause. Es war bereits dunkel und es stürmte ziemlich. Das junge Mädchen ging zu Fuß im Regen ohne Jacke oder Schirm. Er hätte sie in dem dichten Regen beinahe nicht erkannt. Nur an der blauen Schleife und dem geflochtenen Zopf sah er, dass es Natalia sein musste.

Ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung waren völlig durchnässt, genauso wie der Rucksack, den sie bei sich hatte. Chris hielt am Straßenrand und ließ das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite herunter.

„Natalia!"

Sie reagierte sofort und trat ans Auto.

„Mr. Redfield, ich meine, Chris, was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich war gerade unterwegs. Du bist ja völlig durchnässt. Soll ich dich nicht nach Hause fahren?"

Sie zögerte. „Ich will keine Umstände bereiten..."

„Ach was, komm, steig ein."

Widerwillig ließ sie sich überreden und rutschte neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Wasser tropfte aus ihren Haaren.

„Im Handschuhfach sind ein paar Taschentücher. Trockne dich erst mal ab", meinte Chris, dann reihte er sich zurück in den Verkehr ein und drehte an der nächsten Kreuzung um, um zu Barrys Haus zu fahren.

„Meinetwegen müssen Sie jetzt einen Umweg fahren", sagte Natalia, während sie sich das Gesicht abwischte. „Tut mir leid."

„Ach, halb so wild", meinte Chris. „Ich hab es nicht eilig und ich kann dich doch nicht einfach im Regen gehen lassen. Was machst du eigentlich allein bei dem Wetter draußen?"

„Ich war in der Stadt", sagte Natalia. „Ich wollte zu Fuß nach Hause gehen, aber das Wetter hat ziemlich schnell umgeschlagen und mich vollkommen unerwartet getroffen. Zu Hause habe ich leider niemanden erreicht und Geld für den Bus hatte ich auch nicht."

„Da hattest du echt Glück, dass ich gerade vorbeikam", meinte Chris.

„Kommen Sie gerade von der Arbeit? Von der B.S.A.A.?", wollte Natalia wissen.

„Oh, ähm, nein. Ich war nur kurz Einkaufen", sagte Chris, dem die Frage mehr als unangenehm war.

„Barry erzählt mir ja nicht so viel", sagte Natalia missmutig. „Er denkt, ich sollte möglichst wenig damit zu tun haben, aber eigentlich interessiert es mich schon, was die B.S.A.A. macht. Arbeiten Sie gerade an einem Fall?"

„Nein", sagte Chris und verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. Sie kamen an einer roten Ampel zum Stehen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, arbeite ich momentan nicht bei der B.S.A.A. Ich habe mich vorübergehend beurlauben lassen."

„Oh, darf ich fragen aus welchen Grund?"

„Natürlich. Ich muss über ein paar Dinge nachdenken. Ich habe einfach mal eine Pause gebraucht."

„Verstehe. Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Mir geht es eigentlich ähnlich", sagte Natalia ein wenig bedrückt.

„Wieso?", fragte Chris. Als er kurz zu ihr herübersah, bemerkte er, dass sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Naja, alle erwarten jetzt von mir, dass ich mich für eine Universität entscheide und studiere, aber eigentlich möchte ich das jetzt gar nicht. Mir wäre so eine Pause auch viel lieber. Ich möchte gern mal etwas von der Welt sehen."

„Das kannst du doch machen, oder nicht? Manche arbeiten erst mal oder machen eine Reise", meinte Chris. „Da hast du viele Möglichkeiten."

„Das ist wahr, aber ich weiß nicht richtig, was ich möchte. Ich bräuchte eigentlich erst mal Zeit, um herauszufinden, was ich wirklich möchte. Ich fühle mich manchmal sehr verloren. Die Welt ist so groß, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten. Es ist schwierig zu sich selbst zu finden und noch viel schwieriger ist es, das anderen mitzuteilen. Vor allem, wenn man weiß, dass sie womöglich enttäuscht sein könnten."

Chris verstand gut, was Natalia meinte. Ihre Beschreibung darüber, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte, traf irgendwie auch auf ihn selbst zu. Er wusste auch nicht wirklich, was er wollte, und auch er hätte Zeit gebraucht, um das herauszufinden. Sein Problem war auch, dass er Angst vor den Reaktionen seiner Umwelt hatte, wenn er eine Entscheidung über sein eigenes Leben traf. Der Gedanke, bei der B.S.A.A. zu kündigen und das Kapitel Bioterrorismusbekämpfung endlich abzuschließen, spukte ihm schon länger im Kopf herum, aber bislang hatte er es nie gewagt, ihn laut auszusprechen. Seine Schwester, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, und viele andere, sie alle würden versuchen, ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm sein würden.

„Wir denken manchmal zu viel an andere und nicht an uns selbst", sagte Natalia.

„Ja, das ist wahr", meinte Chris.

Sie waren beim Haus der Burtons angekommen. „Da wären wir."

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich nach Hause gebracht haben", sagte Natalia.

„Kein Problem."

Das Haus lag im Dunkeln. „Es ist wohl keiner da. Möchten Sie noch reinkommen?"

„Ähm..." Chris hatte nicht mit der Frage gerechnet und er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Es war ihm unangenehm, mit Natalia allein im Haus zu sein.

„Ich würde mich über Gesellschaft freuen", meinte Natalia. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Chris wollte sie nicht enttäuschen.

„Also gut. Ich habe nichts dabei, was kaputt gehen kann. Ein bisschen kann ich bleiben."

„Schön."

Sie gingen zusammen nach drinnen. „Schön, dass Sie noch Zeit gefunden haben", sagte Natalia, als sie sich ins Wohnzimmer begaben. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Chris?"

„Nein, danke, nur keine Mühe."

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa. Natalia schien etwas mutiger in seiner Gegenwart als beim letzten Mal, aber nach wie vor konnte sie ihn nicht wirklich ansehen, sondern hatte ihren Blick nach unten gerichtet und warf ihm nur ab und zu verstohlene Blicke von der Seite zu. Chris verstand nicht ganz, warum sie so verlegen und unentspannt in seiner Gegenwart war.

„Gefällt es Ihnen nicht mehr bei der B.S.A.A.? Oder warum wollen Sie im Moment nicht dort arbeiten?", fragte Natalia. Sie klang ehrlich interessiert und Chris hatte sonst nie Gelegenheit, sich mit jemandem auszutauschen, der nicht mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Wenn man etwas sehr lange gemacht hat, noch dazu das, was wir machen, dann kommt man irgendwann an einen Punkt, wo man sich überlegen muss, wie es weitergehen soll. Ich schätze, ich bin genau an diesem Punkt angelangt. Ich muss jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie die aussehen soll."

Natalia lächelte. „So ähnlich geht es mir auch im Moment. Die letzten Jahre gab es immer nur die Schule für mich und jetzt muss ich eine Entscheidung für meine Zukunft treffen. Auch ich habe noch keine Ahnung. Das heißt, nicht nur Ihnen geht es so, Chris."

Chris nickte.

„Wenn Sie gar nicht mehr bei der B.S.A.A. arbeiten wollen, dann würden Sie auch nicht mehr mit Ihrer Partnerin zusammenarbeiten können, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt", pflichtete Chris ihr bei.

„Ich habe Ms. Valentine schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Natalia. „Sie war ein paar Mal mit Ihnen zusammen hier. Ist sie viel beschäftigt?"

„Ich..." Chris zögerte, unsicher, ob er seine Gedanken aussprechen sollte. „Nein, Jill ist nicht viel beschäftigt. Wir..."

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich frage, ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu privat", sagte Natalia. „Ich habe mal zufällig von Barry gehört, dass Sie und Ms. Valentine nicht nur bei der B.S.A.A. zusammenarbeiten. Sie sind doch auch privat zusammen, oder?"

Chris war die Frage unangenehm. Wenn er gewusst hätte, in welche Richtung das Gespräch verlaufen würde, dann wäre er nicht mit reingekommen.

„Haben Sie mit ihr nicht gesprochen?"

„Nein, wir... Jill und ich sind schon länger nicht mehr zusammen", sagte Chris schließlich. Er musste zugeben, dass es wehtat, die Wahrheit auszusprechen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, das wusste ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt."

„Kein Problem."

„Jetzt verstehe ich", sagte Natalia. „Deshalb waren Sie beide nicht mehr zusammen hier. Das tut mir sehr leid für Sie beide. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass eine Trennung schwer sein muss." Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß, ich bin noch jung, aber immerhin bin ich auch schon 18. Alle meine Klassenkameradinnen aus der Schule hatten schon mal einen Freund, nur ich nicht."

„Das kommt sicher noch", meinte Chris. „Du bist noch jung. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja auf dem College irgendwas." Obwohl sich Chris gut vorstellen konnte, dass Barry davon wohl nicht so angetan sein würde.

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich mich da zurechtfinden soll. So viele neue, unbekannte Menschen. Da fühle ich mich immer sehr unsicher. Es wäre mir lieber, ich hätte jemanden hier, der mir Rückhalt gibt, so dass ich das bewältigen kann."

„Du hast deine Familie, Barry, Kathy, Moira und Polly. Die unterstützen dich, egal, wie du dich entscheidest."

„Das ist richtig, aber das meine ich nicht", sagte Natalia. „Ich spreche von einem Freund hier, der für mich da ist und auf den ich mich verlassen kann."

Sie sah ihn an, lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf die seine. Bevor Chris überhaupt begriff, was sie tat, hatte sie ihre Hand schon wieder zurückgezogen. Sie sahen sich an. Das Gefühl, das ihre Berührung ausgelöst hatte, war noch auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Ihre Berührung war sanft gewesen, zärtlich.

Chris ertappte sich dabei, dass ihm Natalias Berührung gefallen hatte. Er konnte es selbst nicht erklären warum, aber vermutlich lag es an der Tatsache, dass er schon zu lange allein war und es zu lange her war, dass ihn jemand so berührt und mit so einem Blick angesehen hatte. Beinahe hätte er seine andere Hand auf ihre gelegt, besann sich aber im letzten Moment. Es war eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstanden, die er nie zuvor, wenn Claire oder Jill seine Hand ergriffen hatten, gespürt hatte. Chris verstand ihre Worte genau. Er konnte nicht erklären, wieso, aber Natalia hatte das ausgesprochen, was er seit Langem insgeheim gedacht hatte. Er hatte denselben Wunsch wie sie.

„Offenbar haben wir viele Dinge gemeinsam. Vielleicht könnten Sie ja auch so einen Freund gebrauchen, Chris. Jemanden, der nichts mit der B.S.A.A. zu tun hat."

Er nickte. „Ja, das könnte ich wirklich."

Und so begann es.

* * *

Sie trafen sich regelmäßig, aber vermieden es, irgendjemandem von ihren Treffen zu erzählen. Chris wollte nicht, dass jemand davon erfuhr, dass er und Natalia sich sahen. Nach außen musste es seltsam anmuten, was sie taten. Ein junges 18-jähriges Mädchen, das sein Leben noch vor sich hatte und eigentlich etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und er, der 46-jährige Ex-Soldat in der Lebenskrise. Wie konnte es sein, dass er bei Natalia das fand, was ihm sonst niemand, nicht einmal seine Schwester oder Jill, geben konnte? Wie konnte es sein, dass ihm Natalia das gab, was er brauchte, um wieder Sinn in seinem Leben zu sehen? Er hatte keine Erklärung, aber er wusste, dass es richtig war.

Chris genoss die Zeit sehr, die sie miteinander verbrachten, und er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass Natalia genauso empfand. Je öfter sie sich trafen, desto fröhlicher und offener wurde sie. Sie war nicht mehr so schüchtern in seiner Gegenwart und wurde gesprächiger. Wenn sie mit ihrer Familie zusammen war, dann sprach sie nie viel. Im Zwiegespräch mit Chris jedoch plauderte sie vergnügt über sich. Christ stellte fest, dass sie zwar sehr verschieden waren, doch trotzdem viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten.

Nach ein paar Wochen verkündete sie ihm voller Stolz, dass sie sich für Princeton entschieden hatte und dass sie ein Studium der Biotechnologie aufnehmen wollte.

Sie erzählten sich viel über sich und ihr Leben. Miteinander konnten sie über alles reden, über das sie mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie nicht sprechen konnten. Es war eine Befreiung für beide. Irgendwann kamen sie zwangsläufig auch zu dem Teil in ihrer beider Lebensgeschichte, der sie miteinander verband.

„Albert Wesker war in Raccoon City der Captain unserer Einheit. Aber er hat uns verraten. In Wirklichkeit war er von Umbrella. Seinetwegen starben viele unserer Freunde." Es war für Chris immer wieder erschreckend, wie präsent die Vergangenheit noch für ihn war. In den Gesprächen mit Natalia wurde ihm bewusst, wie wenig er seine Erlebnisse verarbeitet hatte. Mit ihr jedoch darüber zu sprechen, half ihm, andere Blickwinkel einzunehmen und mehr Abstand zu gewinnen.

„Du hast ihn getötet, Chris, nicht wahr?", fragte Natalia. „In Afrika. Das habe ich von Barry gehört."

Er nickte. „Ja. Und ich habe Jill befreit. Er hatte sie gefangen und schlimme Dinge mit ihr gemacht."

„Es war etwas Persönliches, nicht wahr? Das ist mir bei Barry auch aufgefallen. Wesker ist ein emotionales Thema. Es waren nicht nur Befehle, es ging um mehr", meinte Natalia.

„Ja, es war persönlich", sagte Chris ernst.

„Diese Geschichte lässt dich nicht los, oder? Auch wenn Wesker schon lange tot ist, das bestimmt immer noch dein Leben." Es war eine Feststellung.

„Ja", sagte Chris. „Ja, das tut es."

„Ich glaube, das war auch bei Alex Wesker so", sagte Natalia nach einer kurzen Pause. Chris sah sie erstaunt an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich war ja einige Zeit bei ihr auf der Insel gefangen und habe sie erlebt. Ich habe sie gesehen, wenn sie allein war. Da war sie anders. Sie war nicht so kalt. Manchmal war sie sehr nett. Der Tod ihres Bruders hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Ich denke, sie hat ihn sehr geliebt."

„Sie waren keine Geschwister...", warf Chris ein, doch Natalia unterbrach ihn.

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Sie hatten trotzdem ein enges Band. Und sie haben sich geliebt wie Bruder und Schwester", sagte Natalia. „Alex Wesker war sehr traurig, dass Albert tot war. Ich glaube, sie wollte Rache nehmen. Deshalb hat sie Claire auf die Insel geholt. Natürlich ist es ironisch, dass sie dann von ihr vernichtet wurde. Du hast Albert Wesker sehr geschätzt, oder?"

„Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich mal, aber das ist lange her. Da hatte ich noch keine Ahnung, wie er wirklich war. Weißt du, er hatte..." Chris wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Er wollte die Welt zerstören, hatte aber die wirre Vorstellung, er würde die Welt retten und zu einem besseren Ort machen. Er musste gestoppt werden."

„Aber leicht war es nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Er war ein Mann mit..." Chris fiel auf, dass er noch nie gegenüber jemandem seine ehrlichen Gedanken zu Albert Wesker ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich habe ihn bewundert. Er war ein Mann, den die Welt gebraucht hätte. Er hatte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten, aber hat sie für die falschen Zwecke eingesetzt."

„Das kommt wohl auf die Perspektive an", meinte Natalia. „Wesker dachte offenbar, dass er das Richtige tat. Genauso wie Alex."

„Es ist nicht das Richtige, unschuldige Menschen zu töten", sagte Chris. „Und es ist nicht richtig, sich derart über andere Menschen zu erheben, bestimmen zu wollen, was gut für sie ist."

Natalia sah nachdenklich in den Himmel hinauf. „Als ich bei Alex auf der Insel war, sprach sie viel von einem Mann namens Oswell E. Spencer. Sie und Albert Wesker sahen ihn offenbar als eine Art Vater an, auch wenn er das nicht war. Sie hat ihn gehasst. Ich habe einmal gelesen, was sie in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben hatte. Sie hat ihn verachtet für das, was er ihr und Albert angetan hat, als sie Kinder waren. Es ist Spencers Schuld."

„Nein", sagte Chris und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man hat eine Wahl. Sie hätten sich beide anders entscheiden können, aber das haben sie nicht. Sie entschieden sich, den Weg ihres Vaters weiterzugehen."

Natalia ergriff seine Hand. „Ich denke, so einfach ist das nicht. Man hat nicht immer eine Wahl, Chris. Meistens hat man nur auf dem Pfad eine Wahl, den andere einem vorgeben."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und zum ersten Mal sah er darin kein junges Mädchen, sondern etwas anderes, das er allerdings nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Hatten Albert und Alex wirklich keine Wahl gehabt? Doch, sie hatten eine Wahl gehabt, davon war Chris überzeugt, aber Natalia hatte trotzdem Recht. Spencer hatte den Weg für ihre Zukunft gelegt und sie hätten auf diesem vorgegebenen Weg nur noch Abzweigungen nehmen können. Ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Kindheit, hätten sie damit nicht ändern können. Genauso wenig, wie Chris seine Vergangenheit hätte ändern können. Nach Raccoon City hatte er auch eine Wahl gehabt. Er hätte eine Entscheidung treffen können. Umbrella hatte ihm den Weg vorgegeben. Er hätte nur eine Abzweigung nehmen können, aber er konnte die Dinge, die passiert waren, nicht ändern.

* * *

Sie trafen sich bereits ein paar Wochen, als Natalia schließlich den nächsten Schritt wagte. Sie hatten sich bisher immer nur irgendwo in einem Café oder im Park getroffen, doch diesmal hatte Chris sie mitgenommen, um ihr seine Wohnung zu zeigen. Sie saßen mit einem Glas Limonade auf seinem Balkon, als es passierte.

Der Kuss kam für Chris vollkommen unvorbereitet. Als Natalias weiche Lippen die seinen berührten, überkamen Chris im ersten Moment alle möglichen widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Schuld, weil er mit Barrys Tochter zusammen war. Scham, weil er der Erwachsene war, seine Verantwortung nicht wahrnahm und nein sagte. Stolz, weil sich ein junges Mädchen für ihn interessierte. Wohlgefühl, weil ihm die Zuwendung gefiel.

Er war überrascht über sich selbst, dass er sich nicht wegen Jill schlecht fühlte. Er dachte überhaupt nicht mehr an Jill. Natalia hatte seine ehemalige Partnerin aus seinen Gedanken gewischt und es tat ihm nicht einmal leid. Chris hatte es akzeptiert, dass Jill jetzt in der Vergangenheit lag. In der Zukunft lag Natalia. Das Eingeständnis, dass er es genoss, wenn das junge Mädchen ihn küsste, war am schwersten. Er dachte wieder an das Gespräch, das sie über die Wahl des Lebensweges geführt hatten. Umbrella hatte ihm den Weg seines Lebens vorgegeben, sodass er dabei irgendwann Natalia Korda begegnen würde. Er hatte die Wahl, in welche Richtung er gehen wollte. Blieb er beim Altem, bei Jill, Claire, seinem Job oder ergriff er die neue Chance, die sich ihm bot? Die Chance auf eine neue Beziehung und einen Neuanfang? Er entschied sich für das Letztere und bereute es keine Sekunde.

* * *

In den kommenden Wochen wurde aus ihrer anfänglichen Freundschaft eine richtige Beziehung. Chris fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder lebendig. Er dachte nicht mehr an Piers' Tod und die Schuldgefühle gingen endlich weg. Er konnte nachts schlafen. Die Zombies und die dunklen Gänge des Herrenhauses, in denen hinter jeder Ecke ein Monster lauerte, verschwanden endlich aus seinen Träumen. Er kündigte bei der B.S.A.A. und nahm einen neuen Job bei einem Sicherheitsdienst an. Seine Freunde und seine Schwester sah er kaum noch, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Sie merkten, dass er sich veränderte und dass er mit jemandem zusammen war. Chris und Natalia hielten es aber beide für besser, ihre Beziehung nicht offenzulegen. Natalia erzählte Barry zwar, dass sie einen Freund hatte und viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, aber nicht, dass es Chris war.

Wenn Chris am Morgen neben dem jungen Mädchen aufwachte und ihr Lächeln sah, wenn sie ihn küsste oder auch nur, wenn sie miteinander sprachen, dann hatte er das Gefühl, endlich wieder am Leben zu sein. Sein Leben, dass so durcheinander gewesen war, war endlich wieder in normale Bahnen gekommen und er hatte Freude am Leben zurückgewonnen.

Eines Abends waren sie bei Chris zu Hause. Sie hatten zusammen zu Abend gegessen und tanzten nun im Wohnzimmer zu leiser Musik. Chris hatte seine Arme um Natalia gelegt. Sie schmiegte sich entspannt an ihn.

„Es gefällt mir eigentlich nicht, Barry anzulügen", sagte Chris leise. „Die Gefahr, dass wir auffliegen, besteht leider immer. Wollen wir es ihnen nicht sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht", raunte Natalia müde. „Ich glaube, dass er nicht begeistert wäre. Ich möchte nicht, dass er es weiß. Es ist besser, wenn er denkt, dass ich mit irgendeinem Jungen zusammen bin."

„Natalia, wenn du bald nach Princeton gehst, dann..."

„Princeton ist in New Jersey, Chris. Ich habe meine Wahl eben klug getroffen. Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen. Ich würde mich freuen und stell dir mal vor, welche Augen die anderen College-Mädchen machen werden, wenn sie dich sehen. Die werden vor Neid erblassen."

Chris lachte leise auf.

„Das mit uns, Chris, ist das eigentlich was Ernstes?", fragte Natalia, hob ihren Kopf, den sie an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, und sah ihn an. „Hat das eine Zukunft?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Chris selbst schon oft gestellt. Die Antwort war klar. Natalia war ein neuer Teil, ein neuer Abschnitt, seines Lebens geworden. Er hatte sich entschieden. Den Pfad in die Zukunft, den er eingeschlagen hatte, wollte er zusammen mit Natalia bestreiten.

„Mir ist es sehr ernst", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit in der Stimme. „Ich hätte gerne eine Zukunft mit dir. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

Sie antwortete nicht gleich. „Hast du eigentlich noch mal an Jill gedacht?", fragte sie ihn.

Natürlich hatte er ab und zu noch an seine ehemalige Partnerin gedacht. Und auch an ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Aber er empfand nichts mehr für sie. Diese Gefühle galten jetzt Natalia.

„Jill ist Vergangenheit", sagte Chris. „Versprochen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Dann ist es gut. Dann gibt es eine Zukunft mit uns beiden."

Später lagen sie nebeneinander in Chris' Bett. Natalia hatte Kathy angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass sie über Nacht bei ihrem Freund bleiben würde. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über Chris' nackten Oberkörper.

„Was war das mit dir und Jill? War das so wie bei uns?", fragte Natalia.

Chris ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er musste erst nachdenken, um richtig beschreiben zu können, was er und Jill wirklich gewesen waren. „Jill und ich waren sehr gute Freunde bei den S.T.A.R.S. Wir lernten uns damals 1996 kennen und es funkte sofort. Aber das war nichts Romantisches, auch wenn alle uns das andauernd nachgesagt haben. Wir waren sehr viele Jahre Partner. Raccoon City, das Herrenhaus, Wesker, das alles hat uns sehr eng zusammengeschweißt. Wir waren ein Team, konnten uns aufeinander verlassen, waren füreinander da", sagte Chris. „Als Jill aus Afrika zurückkam, da hab ich mich um sie gekümmert, bis sie wieder auf den Beinen war. Als es mir schlecht ging, hat sie sich um mich gekümmert, bis es mir besser ging. Das, was zwischen uns war, das hat sich aus der Situation heraus entwickelt. Durch unsere innige Zusammenarbeit und Freundschaft dachten wir, es wäre mehr zwischen uns. Aber das war ein Irrtum."

„Ich glaube, Jill wollte andere Dinge als du", sagte Natalia. „Jill hat..."

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, sie wollte nicht loslassen. Sie wollte die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen. Du aber wolltest das und sie hat dich immer wieder in Dinge hineingezogen, die du eigentlich hinter dir lassen wolltest. Damit hat sie dir viel Leid zugefügt."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Chris, erstaunt über ihre Worte.

„Dir ging es sehr lange sehr schlecht, Chris", fuhr Natalia fort. „Es war wegen Jill. Du wolltest nicht mehr weitermachen, aber sie hat dich ständig ermutigt, bei der B.S.A.A. zu bleiben. Du wolltest abschließen, aber sie ließ dich nicht. Es geht dir ohne Jill besser."

Ihre Worte erschreckten ihn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so etwas sagen konnte. Umso mehr erschreckte ihn, dass er geneigt war, ihr zuzustimmen. Sie hatte nicht Unrecht. Er sah ihr in die Augen und es war wieder einmal einer jener Momente, in denen sich Chris fragte, ob er mit Natalia oder jemand anderem sprach. Sie kannte ihn so gut wie sonst niemand und wusste immer, wie er sich fühlte. Jill war nie so gewesen. Obwohl sie sich so lange und gut gekannt hatten, hatte sie sich nie wirklich für seine Gefühle interessiert. Für sie hatten immer nur Umbrella und Wesker gezählt. Das hatte sie miteinander verbunden. Mehr aber nicht.

Chris dachte über ihre Worte nach. Als Jill noch jeden Tag bei ihm gewesen war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern, war es ihm nicht besser gegangen. Im Gegenteil. Eine Besserung hatte erst nach seiner Trennung von Jill eingesetzt. Der Abstand war das Entscheidende gewesen. Was Chris gebraucht hatte, war eine Person, mit der ihn andere Dinge als nur die Vergangenheit verbanden. In Natalia hatte er genau diese Person gefunden. Sie mochte ihn für das, was er war. Bei ihr konnte er einfach nur er selbst sein. Es ging nur um ihn, nicht um irgendetwas anderes.

„Bei deiner Schwester ist es genauso. Sie ist in diese Sache nur durch Zufall hineingekommen", sagte Natalia. „Aber anstatt es ruhen zu lassen, hat sie immer weiter gemacht. Das war nicht gut für sie. Und auch nicht für dich. Jill und Claire hatten immer nur Erwartungen an dich, die du nicht erfüllen konntest und wolltest. Es ist besser ohne sie. Es geht dir besser ohne sie."

„Claire ist meine Familie", sagte Chris, legte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die dunkle Zimmerdecke. „Sie ist alles, was ich noch habe."

„Spencer war Alberts und Alex' Familie. Es hat ihnen geschadet, dass sie ihren „Vater" nicht loslassen konnten. Wir haben einander", sagte Alex und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Chris legte einen Arm um sie. „Uns geht es so gut. Ich fühle mich so gut wie noch nie zuvor. Und du auch. Wir müssen mal ans denken. Wir brauchen die anderen nicht. Ich weiß, du hast erst den neuen Job angenommen, aber... Wenn ich nach Princeton gehe... Würdest du mitkommen?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Jetzt war sie wieder das junge Mädchen mit dem kindlichen Blick, das in vor so vielen Monaten in seinen Bann gezogen und in das er sich verliebt hatte.

„Ja. Wieso eigentlich nicht?", sagte er und meinte es auch so.

„Für mich würdest du alles hier zurücklassen?", fragte Natalia.

„Ja, das würde ich."

* * *

Jill stand schweigend am Küchenfenster und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Sie hielt immer noch ihre Tasse in der Hand, aber der Kaffee, den Kathy ihr gemacht hatte und von dem sie bisher keinen Schluck genommen hatte, war inzwischen kalt geworden. Ein paar stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Barry und Claire saßen am Tisch und beobachteten Jill. Niemand hatte bisher ein Wort gesagt.

„Sollen wir mal mit ihm reden?", sagte Claire schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich schätze, das bringt nichts", meinte Barry. „Er..."

„Er redet nicht mehr mit uns", sagte Jill traurig.

„Aber dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben", meinte Claire. „Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Er würde niemals einfach so den Kontakt zu uns abbrechen..."

„Er hat bei der B.S.A.A. gekündigt", sagte Jill und jetzt schluchzte sie. „Es ist meinetwegen."

„Das ist doch Unsinn!", widersprach Barry sofort.

„Nein, Barry ist es nicht!", erwiderte Jill und drehte sich um, sodass sie ihre Freunde ansehen konnte. „Er hat jemand anderen, ich weiß es. Das mit uns, das..."

„Jill..." Claire stand auf, ging auf Jill zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber er..."

„Er hat meine Hilfe nicht gebraucht", sagte Jill. „Offenbar braucht er jemand anderen."

„Weißt du, mit wem er jetzt zusammen ist?", fragte Claire an Barry gewandt. Barry verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Tut mir leid, wir haben auch nur noch sporadisch Kontakt. Er hat nur kurz erwähnt, dass er eine neue Beziehung hat, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Er klingt aber so, als ob es ihm sehr gut ginge."

Jill schnaubte.

„Ich weiß, Jill, dass du verletzt bist, aber..."

„Ich liebe ihn, Claire", sagte Jill weinend. „Und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn."

„Das wissen wir."

„Er hat sich so verändert. Warum ist er nur so?"

Claire wünschte sich von Herzen, darauf eine Antwort zu haben.

* * *

Nach ihrem Treffen mit Jill und Barry fuhr Claire nachdenklich in ihre Wohnung zurück und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Eine Stunde lang ging sie mit dem Telefon in der Hand durch das Wohnzimmer und dachte fieberhaft nach, was sie Chris sagen sollte. Immer wieder wählte sie die Nummer ihres Bruders, aber legte sofort wieder auf. Es dauerte bis zum frühen Abend, bis sie es endlich schaffte durchklingeln zu lassen.

Es klingelte sechs Mal, bis Chris abhob. „Hallo?"

„Hey, Chris, hier ist Claire."

„Hey."

„Ich wollte mal wissen, wie es dir geht. Wir haben lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Chris. Er klang abweisend, so als freue er sich überhaupt nicht, von seiner Schwester zu hören. „Wie ist es bei dir?"

„Ganz OK. Ich muss bald auf einen neuen Einsatz."

„OK. Rufst du aus einem bestimmten Grund an?"

„Hör mal, ich... Ich hab mit Jill und Barry gesprochen", erklärte Claire, die es für besser befand, wenn sie nicht um den heißen Brei herumredete. „Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Jill geht es ziemlich schlecht."

„Verstehe."

„Interessiert dich das gar nicht?", fragte Claire, diesmal etwas forscher. „Sie ist krank vor Sorge um dich. Sie versucht seit Wochen, dich zu erreichen, aber du gehst nie ran und redest mit niemandem. Was ist mit dir los? Warum bist du so?"

„Es ist besser für Jill und für mich, wenn wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben", sagte Chris hart.

Claire fehlten für einen Moment die Worte. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen?! Ihr seid Freunde! Partner! Hör mal, wir respektieren deine Entscheidung, nicht mehr bei der B.S.A.A. arbeiten zu wollen, aber..."

„Dann ist es ja gut", antwortete Chris. „Ich versuche, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Und endlich nach Jahren gelingt mir das. Es geht mir wieder sehr gut. Jill steht mir dabei leider im Weg."

„Chris..." Claire konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nein, Claire. Ich muss an mich denken. Es ist besser für uns alle."

Er legte auf und Claire blieb betreten zurück.

* * *

Bis dieser eine Abend kommen würde, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Sie gingen zusammen Essen und fuhren danach in Chris' Wohnung. Schon während des Essens war es offensichtlich gewesen, was Natalia für den Abend geplant hatte. Das freizügige Kleid, die Blicke, die zärtlichen Berührungen, es bedurfte nicht vieler Worte, dass Chris verstand. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, offenbarte Natalia ihre wahren Absichten.

„Ich habe sehr lange darauf gewartet. Ich möchte es auch endlich erleben und ich möchte es mit dir", raunte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme und legte ihre Jacke ab.

Natalia übernahm sogleich die Regie. Sie küsste ihn und drängte ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Chris ging alles etwas zu schnell, deshalb bremste er seine junge Geliebte.

„Hey, warte mal. Nicht so schnell, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", sagte Chris, zog seine eigene Jacke aus und hängte sie an die Garderobe.

„Tut mir leid. Ich bin wohl einfach etwas nervös", meinte Natalia verlegen lächelnd. Ein Hauch Rosa zog sich über ihre Wangen. „Ich habe das noch nie gemacht. Das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Chris ruhig. „Wir lassen es langsam angehen." Er zog vorsichtig das blaue Band aus Natalias Haaren, das ihren Zopf zusammenhielt. Ihre schwarze Mähne fiel ihr lose über die Schultern.

Sie betrachtete ihn mit ihrem Schlafzimmerblick und ihre Hände fuhren über seine Oberarme. „Du musst mir zeigen, wie alles geht."

„Mach ich." Im nächsten Moment beugte sich Chris zu ihr hinunter und küsste vorsichtig ihren Hals. Natalia schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf zurück. Chris gefiel, welche Wirkung er mit seinen Liebkosungen bei ihr hervorrief. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er sie dann.

„Sehr gern, ja", hauchte Natalia.

Sie stießen im Schlafzimmer mit einem Glas Rotwein an. Natalias Hand wanderte über Chris' Oberschenkel nach oben. Sie musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der keine Spekulationen darüber offen ließ, was sie wollte. Chris wollte es ebenfalls, schon lange, hatte sich aber bisher nicht getraut, sich seinem Verlangen hinzugehen. Er war etwas unsicher wegen ihres Altersunterschiedes und des Mangels an Erfahrung aufseiten Natalias. Er hatte Sorge, dass er sie womöglich überfordern und zu viel von ihr verlangen könnte.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass wir..."

„Chris", sie kam so nahe an ihn heran, dass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. „Ihr vertraue dir. Und ja, ich möchte es mit dir. Es gab noch nie etwas, dessen ich mir sicherer war. Also los, du musst nicht den Gentleman spielen, zeig mir lieber, was du so kannst."

Er grinste sie an, legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille und rollte sie mit einem Schwung herum, sodass sie unter ihm lag. Natalia lachte. „Was immer die Lady wünscht."

Er küsste sie und wollte bis zum nächsten Morgen an nichts anderes als an Natalia denken.

* * *

„Wie geht es Jill?", fragte Claire besorgt. „Ich habe leider so viel zu tun momentan und kann mir nicht freinehmen. Du siehst sie öfter als ich."

„Sie hat sich erst mal wegen Krankheit freistellen lassen", erklärte Barry. „Es geht ihr nicht gut. Es ist besser, wenn sie etwas Abstand bekommt."

„Hat sich Chris bei dir gemeldet?"

„Fehlanzeige", sagte Barry. Auch ihm war anzumerken, dass ihn die Situation belastete. Chris und er konnten auf eine langjährige, innige Freundschaft zurückblicken. Auf eine Freundschaft, die jetzt zu zerbrechen drohte. Barry hatte Chris noch nie so erlebt wie jetzt. „Wie war eigentlich dein Telefonat mit ihm?"

„Nicht so gut. Er will nicht mehr mit uns reden", sagte Claire. „Er sagte, wir erinnern ihn zu sehr an die Vergangenheit, mit der er abschließen möchte."

„Wenn was passiert, dann kommt immer alles auf einmal zusammen", sagte Barry niedergeschlagen.

„Wieso? Was meinst du?"

„Ich mache mir seit einiger Zeit auch ein wenig Sorgen um Natalia", erklärte Barry. „Sie hat seit ein paar Monaten einen Freund, aber hat ihn uns noch nie vorgestellt. Wir können es ihr nicht verbieten, weil sie ja volljährig ist und eigentlich möchten wir das ja auch gar nicht. Kathy und ich sind ja froh, dass sie endlich mal rausgeht und Kontakte schließt. Und sie scheint wirklich glücklich mit ihm zu sein. Aber mir macht eben Sorgen, dass sie ständig nur noch bei ihm ist und kaum noch zu Hause. Ich glaube, sie will nur nach Princeton gehen, damit sie sich weiter mit ihm treffen kann."

„Geht er auch dorthin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, das ist es ja!", sagte Barry. „Sie erzählt gar nichts über ihn. Wir wissen nichts über den jungen Mann. Und wenn Kathy und ich sie mal fragen, dann blockt sie immer nur ab."

„Kenn ich. Chris hat auch jemanden, das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen, auch wenn er so wortkarg ist. Ich glaube, seine Freundin war es, die ihn dazu gebracht hat, bei der B.S.A.A. zu kündigen."

„Irgendwas geht da nicht mit rechten Dingen zu", sagte Barry ernst. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

* * *

Der Sex mit Natalia war völlig anders als alles, was Chris bisher gekannt hatte. Die ersten Male lernte sie von ihm, sammelte Erfahrung und überließ Chris die Führung. Er hatte allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie sich bewusst zurückhielt. Schon bald jedoch übernahm sie die Regie. Chris war erstaunt darüber, wie anders sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Nach außen hin gab sie immer das schüchterne, zurückhaltende, unerfahrene Mädchen, aber wenn sie allein waren, dann kam eine andere Persönlichkeit in ihr hervor. Dann war sie plötzlich viel reifer und erwachsener und zeigte eine Leidenschaft wie kein anderes Mädchen ihres Alters.

Obwohl sie bereits ein paar Monate zusammen waren, hatte Chris manchmal das Gefühl, er würde Natalia gar nicht kennen. Die Leidenschaft, die Begierde, wenn sie sich liebten – Chris konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von einer Frau so begehrt worden zu sein. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ihr erster Freund war, er wusste es nicht. Wenn sie miteinander sprachen, dann war sie ernst, besonnen, war wortgewandter als alle, die er kannte. Sie war in jeder Hinsicht ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Sie hätte jeden Jungen ihres Alters haben können, aber sie hatte Chris Redfield gewählt. Das erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Natalia von Zuhause ausziehen und nach Princeton gehen würde. Chris hatte sich bereits nach Wohnungen und einem neuen Job umgesehen und ein paar Angebote in Aussicht.

„Wir haben uns heute den Campus angesehen", erzählte Natalia, als sie abends zusammen nebeneinander im Bett lagen. „Sieht toll aus. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Wie läuft es bei dir?"

„Sehr gut", sagte Chris, während er Natalia zärtlich mit den Fingern durch die Haare strich. „Wohnung und Job sieht beides gut aus. Ich hoffe, das klappt alles."

„Natürlich tut es das", sagte Natalia und lächelte. „Ich bin wirklich glücklich. Ich liebe dich, Chris", fügte sie hinzu, dann beugte sich sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später kam Chris von der Arbeit und fand eine schon ungeduldig wartende Natalia in seiner Wohnung vor. Sie saß bereits auf seinem Bett und warf ihm laszive Blicke zu.

„Sag mir ja nicht, dass etwas anderes wichtiger war als ich."

„Tut mir leid, wir hatten viel Arbeit", sagte Chris und legte seinen Gürtel mit der Pistole ab.

„Bleib schon mal hier", sagte Natalia, erhob sich vom Bett und ging kurz nach draußen in den Flur. Als sie zurückkam, wollte Chris eigentlich eine Dusche nehmen. Er nahm gerade Handtücher aus dem Schrank, als sie ihn gegen die Wand drückte und anfing, ihn zu küssen.

Bevor er etwas anderes tun konnte, hatte sie ihn schon zu sich ins Bett gezogen und war dabei, ihn auszuziehen. Chris ging umgehend auf ihre Forderungen ein und wenig später stöhnte sie laut unter ihm.

* * *

Claire traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie bei Chris' Wohnung ankam. Unten am Eingang des Gebäudes traf sie Jill und Barry, die beide ebenso ratlos schienen wie sie.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Claire verwirrt.

„Was machst du hier, Claire?"

„Chris hat mich angerufen. Er hat mir auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass ich heute zu ihm kommen soll."

Jill und Barry sahen sich an. „Das ist ja seltsam. Er hat uns nämlich auch angerufen und uns gesagt, dass wir kommen sollen. Er sagte, er..."

„...wolle mit uns reden, ja", beendete Claire den Satz für Jill. „Wisst ihr, um was es geht?"

„Nein. Gehen wir rauf. Chris' Auto steht auf dem Parkplatz, also muss er da sein."

Oben im Treppenhaus angekommen, sahen sie, dass die Tür zu Chris' Wohnung nur angelehnt war.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Barry. Bevor jemand antworten konnte, hörten sie von drinnen Stimmen.

* * *

Sie saßen an der Bettkante. Chris zog sich gerade seine Hose wieder an, Natalia hatte nur die dünne Decke um ihren Körper gewickelt.

„Bleibst du zum Essen?", fragte Chris.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Natalia. „Die letzten Wochen bis zu meiner Abreise sollte ich noch so viel wie möglich mit meiner Familie verbringen."

„OK. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte Chris, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Natalia?"

„Was würde Albert wohl dazu sagen? Wenn er sehen könnte, wo der große Chris Redfield heute ist", fragte Natalia und drehte langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung. Plötzlich war ihr Gesicht nicht mehr das eines freundlichen jungen Mädchens. Ihr Mund war zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzerrt. In ihren Augen lag blanke Verachtung und Hohn. Chris verstand nicht, was los war. Das junge Mädchen vor ihm, das er vor Monaten in sein Leben gelassen hatte und mit dem er sein Bett teilte, hatte von einem Moment auf den anderen eine völlige Wandlung durchlaufen. Es war, als stünde ein anderer Mensch vor Chris. Und mit ihm war die Temperatur im Raum um mehrere Grad gefallen, sodass Chris ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er verstand nicht, was gerade passiert war und von was sie sprach.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Natalia legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn mitleidig an, dann erhob sie sich vom Bett und stellte sich vor ihn. Die Decke glitt von ihrem Oberkörper und entblößte ihre nackten Brüste. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen auf ihre Schultern.

„Ach, Chris." Mit ihrer rechten Hand streichelte sie über seine Wange. Sie sah auf ihn herab, als wäre er ein kleines Kind. Chris entwand sich ihrer Berührung.

„Chris?" Stimmen kamen aus dem Flur. „Chris, wo bist du?"

„Was zum..."

„Chris?" Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ging auf und mit Entsetzen sah Chris, dass Jill, Barry und seine Schwester Claire in seiner Wohnung standen.

„Was zum Henker ist denn hier los?!", fragte Barry völlig entgeistert bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

„Chris! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Du und... Natalia?" Claire schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Jill..."

Seine Partnerin und ehemals beste Freundin sagte gar nichts. Sie sah ihn nur an und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief hinaus.

„Jill, warte! Lass mich erklären!", flehte Chris.

„Ich glaube, hier bedarf es keiner Erklärung mehr", sagte Barry streng. „Natalia, zieh dich an. Wir reden zu Hause darüber."

Natalia tat plötzlich schuldbewusst. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es ja sagen, aber..."

„Genug, Natalia, das reicht", sagte Barry, der sich sichtlich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht laut loszuschreien. Natalia widersprach nicht, sondern las nur wortlos ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf.

„Barry, bitte, lass mich doch erklären...", sagte Chris verzweifelt.

„Nein, Chris, es ist vorbei. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, aber... Offenbar habe ich mich in dir getäuscht. Dass ausgerechnet du mich so hintergehst, ich bin... Mit meiner Tochter. Natalia ist ein Kind!"

„Barry, bitte..."

„Wir sind fertig. Du wirst unser Haus nie wieder betreten und du wirst dich Natalia nie wieder nähern. Andernfalls kann ich für nichts garantieren. Zwing mich bloß nicht dazu. Natalia, ich warte draußen. Beeil dich."

„Ja, Barry."

„Claire..." Sie war seine Schwester, sie musste ihm zuhören. „Claire, bitte... Ich kann alles erklären. Es tut mir leid."

„Chris, ich..." Auch Claire schien den Tränen nahe. „Die letzten Wochen... Was ist mir dir passiert? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder. Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?"

Chris antwortete nicht. Seine Schwester stürmte ebenfalls hinaus und ließ Chris und Natalia allein.

Auf einmal schien das Glück, das er in den letzten Wochen mühsam aufgebaut hatte, zusammenzubrechen wie ein Kartenhaus. Chris fühlte sich elendig und verzweifelt. Die Dunkelheit, die er so erbittert aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte, kehrte zurück. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte. Er hatte die einzigen Menschen in seinem Leben, denen er etwas bedeutete, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und die zu ihm gehalten hatten, belogen, betrogen und verletzt. Und das alles nur wegen...

Er drehte sich um und sah das Mädchen an, an das er sein Herz verschenkt hatte. Keine Sekunde nahm sie ihre Augen von ihm. Unter ihrem Blick fühlte er sich wie ein hilfloses Kind. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr der Erwachsene, der die Kontrolle hatte, sondern sie. Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte sie die Kontrolle gehabt.

„Ich habe sie angerufen und ihnen gesagt, dass sie kommen sollen", erklärte Natalia. „Es war nicht schwierig, deine Stimme zu kopieren."

„Wie sind sie reingekommen? Die Tür war abgesperrt."

„Ich hab sie vorhin offen gelassen, als ich im Flur war."

„Warum? Was sollte das?", fragte Chris, der überhaupt nichts mehr verstand.

„Sie mussten es irgendwann erfahren", sagte Natalia.

„Ja, aber doch nicht so..."

„Die Wahrheit tut eben weh, Chris, nicht wahr?" Sie legte die Decke, mit der sie sich bedeckt hatte, zurück aufs Bett und schlüpfte in ihr Kleid.

„Wieso? Warum tust du so etwas?", fragte Chris.

„Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn einem alles genommen wird, was einem wichtig war?", fragte Natalia und schritt langsam auf ihn zu.

Chris fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart und Angst überkam ihn. Er hatte Angst vor Natalia. In ihren Augen lagen Wahnsinn und Abscheu.

„Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn einem Bruder seine Schwester genommen wird? Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn jemand alles zerstört, was man hatte? Wie fühlt sich das an, jetzt, da du ganz allein bist? "

„Wer bist du?"

Natalia grinste wieder. „Erkennst du es wirklich nicht? Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff?"

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht keimte in Chris. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich auf einmal taub, wie gelähmt an.

„Deine Schwester hat es nicht geschafft, mich auf der Insel zu vernichten, Chris. Ich war stärker als mein Bruder."

„Nein... Das kann nicht sein..."

„Doch, Chris", sagte Natalia. „Es ist genauso, wie du denkst. Zu dumm nur, dass du jetzt keine Freunde mehr hast, die dir glauben werden." Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Sie legte so viel Verachtung wie möglich in ihre nächsten Worte. „Ich habe mir geschworen, Albert zu rächen, es dir heimzuzahlen. Dir und deiner kleinen Schwester."

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. All die Jahre... Du falsches Miststück."

Natalia lächelte. „Ja, Chris, ich habe meine Rolle gut gespielt. Nicht mal du hast etwas gemerkt. Wie es so schön heißt, lass deine Freunde nah an dich heran, aber deine Feinde noch näher. Ich habe dich benutzt und du bist mir verfallen. Du warst mein Werkzeug. Was passiert ist, ist nur deine Schuld."

 _Deine Schuld, deine Schuld._ Die Dunkelheit schien Chris zu umschließen. Er begriff, was er getan hatte. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: Natalias Annäherung, ihre Freundschaft, ihre Beziehung. Es war alles ein großer Plan gewesen, ein Racheplan, ein Plan zu seiner Vernichtung. Er hatte sich manipulieren lassen. Er war eine Marionette gewesen. Er hatte alles verloren: sein Leben, seine Freunde, seine Familie.

Natalia war zufrieden.

„Ich bin Alex Wesker. Und heute Abend haben die Wesker endlich ihre Rache bekommen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging. Mit diesen Worten verschwand Natalia aus seinem Leben. Ihr höhnisches Lachen sollte sich für immer in Chris' Gedächtnis einbrennen.


End file.
